Conventionally, various interfaces and configurations have been developed as the operation detecting units of portable electronic apparatuses. For example, there is the art in which a rotary dial type input device is provided at a portable electronic apparatus, and a cursor displayed on a display unit is moved in accordance with the rotation quantity of the rotary dial type input device (see Patent Document 1).
Further, there are proposed the arts of using touch sensors as operation input units that do not involve physical and mechanical rotation (see Patent Documents 2 and 3). The proposed art each arranges a plurality of touch sensor elements continuously, detects the operation with movement based on contact detection from the individual touch sensor elements, and intends to perform selection operation control of selecting one choice from a plurality of choices in accordance with the detection result.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-280792    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-522797    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No, 2004-311196